Electrode lines for implantable medical devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,164 describes unfoldable passive anchoring devices which have a device fixedly connected to a guide wire for retracting anchoring tines. By inducing movement in the guide wire, the tines can be folded up to facilitate insertion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,118 describes similar devices for retracting the tines of an electrode line. These devices have the disadvantage of complex technical structure, making production difficult. There are also serious disadvantages from the standpoint of reliability, manufacturability and production.
To supply accurate measurement results or to prevent harmful effects on the body, permanently or temporarily implantable medical devices must necessarily be affixed in a human or animal body so that their position remains stable. It is a major challenge to position such a device at the proper location in a body. For example, after implanting a measurement sensor, it may be found that the implantation site is unsuitable for providing accurate measurement results. The implant must then be repositioned at a more suitable location.
Repositioning or explantation of permanently or temporarily implantable medical devices has proven to be difficult. This is a particular problem with so-called passively affixable implantable medical devices because the anchoring means here protrude away from the main body of the medical device. Although these anchoring means provide good anchoring of the implantable medical device, such passive anchoring means can only be repositioned and/or explanted with great difficulty.